


Love is an art, We should express it.

by Betrayed_Innocence



Series: 13 Reasons Why , Clony Fics [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oil and Grease is sexy so :3, Tony's Jumpsuit xD, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betrayed_Innocence/pseuds/Betrayed_Innocence
Summary: Basically a fluffy ficlet xD cause why not we'll get to the hardcore stuff laterxD‘Hello stranger’Clay waltzed into the Padilla’s garage admiring the view of Tony’s ass as he tinkered with his Mustang.The head attached to that beautifully curved flesh appeared from underneath the bonnet, giving a dazzling smile towards Clay.





	Love is an art, We should express it.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this came to mind
> 
> Hope you like it 
> 
> :3

 Love is an art, we should express it;

Another one shot for you guys :3

Tony is just hella hot in his overalls and covered with oil and grease how can Clay not find that sexy? >W<

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

 

‘Hello stranger’

 

Clay waltzed into the Padilla’s garage admiring the view of Tony’s ass as he tinkered with his Mustang. 

The head attached to that beautifully curved flesh appeared from underneath the bonnet, giving a dazzling smile towards Clay.

As per usual the shorter of the two was wearing his oil stained jump suit, light perspiration dampened his hair creating a couple lose bangs that he tried to refigure as the heat from his toiling had taken its toll.

Face painted with oil stains and grease smeared down the front of his overalls Tony tried to clean his hands.

 

‘Heya sexy’ came the reply.

Clay stalked over to his boyfriend slipping his arms around the boys’ waist and grabbing the sinful flesh that was his perfect rear.

Drawing him close he mumbled into the boys, gasoline smelling hair,

‘I could say the same about you’

Feeling the grin that moved his T-shirt, Tony’s wide eyes looked up to meet his partners so caring and affectionate.

‘Mis padres are out for the evening…’ His tone was suggestive yet playful. Paired with the quirk of his lips and eyebrow raise, Clay couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have someone as precious as Tony.

‘Then what. Do you suggest. We do?’

 

He punctuated each sentence with a brief kiss to his lips. ‘Well I don’t know mi carino, I guess we’ll just have to find out…’

Breaking his embrace, the smaller of the two unclasped the sexy jumpsuit letting it fall to the floor.

Revealing well everything.

His slim stomach and trail of navel hair leading downwards was obscured by the one item of clothing that Clay wanted to rip off him.

The taller boys’ eyes skating over all of his figure, pupils blown wide with desire; left Tony feeling vulnerable, only something he could do in front Clay.

‘like what you see?’ he prompted.

 

Getting a harrumph in agreement.

‘Only one slight problem’ Clay flashed Tony with an ear-splitting grin.

‘And what’s that mi Carino?’ Tony asked playfully.

He stalked back towards the other, closing the distance.

‘These,’ announced Clay thumbing the hem lines of Tony’s underwear. ‘Need to come off’

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short but sweet things are....
> 
> Totally not a crack on Tony's height 
> 
> xD


End file.
